Who says a Gem can't go to school?
by SonicPlayer1225
Summary: Connie convinces Steven to go to school. (AU)


**Prologue: The End of the Vacation**

 **A/N: Hey guys! I literally have no idea how to continue my ongoing fanfics, but I'm a fan of Steven Universe! So here's my take on the "Steven Goes to School" AU! (Enjoy** **J** **)**

 **P.S: Some characters may seem OOC at first. I still need to get into these characters more.**

 _Steven's Perspective_

"So… the ' _summer vacation_ ' _is over?_ " – I asked from Connie – "Will that mean I'll see you less often?"

"Yeah. To be honest, it's kind of a bummer. I really like hanging out with you." – she said as I blushed. Why wouldn't I, though? I mean, I kinda like her. Excuse me, I _do_ like her. I cannot deny it. I just can't tell her. That ' _Connie_ ' I created in Mom's Room back in the middle of the ' _vacation_ ' almost blew it. I need to tell her sooner or later. We've been through a lot together. _Literally._

"So you have to go to ' _school_ '?" – I asked.

"Yeah," – she sighed – "I wish you could just-" – she gasped – "Of course! You can come to school with me!"

"Umm…" – I said nervously – "What would the Gems think?"

"Just ask them!" – she smiled.

"Yeah," – I smiled back – "I'm gonna ask them!"

 **TIME CUT**

"No." – Pearl said.

"Please!" – I begged – "Please! _Pretty_ please!"

"It will drag your training time down. And you can't come on missions! Also, there are bullies there. I don't think you could handle that."

Garnet put her hand on Pearl's shoulder.

"Listen, Pearl." – she looked at Pearl – "I get what you mean, but don't forget that Steven is _half_ human too! He has to have social ' _training_ ' too."

"Yeah!" – Amethyst shouted happily – "Let him, Pearl!"

Pearl sighed. "Fine."

I hugged her. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" – I started hugging her stronger and stronger.

I went to my bedroom and grabbed my phone. I started calling Connie.

 _Ring…_

 _Nothing._

 _Ring…_

 _Still nothing._

 _Ring…_

 _No answer._

' _She's probably at tennis practice._ ' – I told myself.

I put the phone down and looked outside the window. It was pretty late. I decided to go to bed.

 **TIME CUT**

I woke up to the sound of sobbing. It was Pearl. I wasn't surprised because she was watching me sleep, – I'm _used_ to that. – but I've never seen her cry while watching me before.

"Pearl," – I started with a gentle tone – "What's wrong?"

She looked at me with watery eyes. "Oh, nothing. I'm just afraid that you'll get bullied a lot in a week – when school starts."

"Oh, don't worry, Pearl." – I cheered her up – "I'm a tough guy!"

"Steven, do I need to remind you of the snakes?"

" _It's sad that they don't have arms, okay?_ " – I murmured.

"And you're also a Gem, too." – she started – "You may accidentally activate your powers in school! That would be a _disaster._ "

"Don't worry, Pearl." – I said – "I can handle it." – I hugged her.

"You're kind of like your mother in this way, you know that?"

"What?" – I looked up.

"As you know, she saw beauty in everything, but also felt sorrow for everything when something bad happened to it."

"Hey… Pearl?" – I looked in her eyes.

"Yes, Steven?"

"Did I ever show you the video Mom made for me?"

"She made what?" – she was confused

"She made a video for me that I found in Lion's mane next to the other stuff I showed you."

"Oh, you were probably very happy when you found it."

"Do you want to see it in the morning? I can ask Sadie to let us play it with their tape player."

"Sure. Now go to bed."

 **TIME CUT**

After showing the video to her at the Big Donut, we left with both of us having tears in our eyes – even though I've already seen it before.

"Steven." – she said – "That was… beautiful."

"I know." – I smiled.

"You know what?" – she said with a huge smile on her face – "I trust you with going to school 100%!"

"Thanks, Pearl." – I hugged her.

 **ONE WEEK L8TER (LOL I JUST HAD TO)**

The alarm clock rang and I woke up.

"School, here I come!"

 **A/N: Sorry for short chapter. This is just the prologue anyway. I hope you'll enjoy my first SU fan-fiction!**


End file.
